


The Boss

by Norannechris



Series: Darcy Lewis Takes on the Tower [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norannechris/pseuds/Norannechris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has to set the record straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss

After working for the science nerds for one month Darcy has learned a couple of things. First, just because they say they are going to bed does not mean that they will stay there all night. This was easily solved with a compromise of ten hours of sleep in a 48 hour period and JARVIS would alert her if it was not followed. Second, Tony has no clue when the coffee he is drinking is regular or decaf which makes reducing his caffeine intake easy. And third, Jane and Tony are way too competitive with each other and hardly see eye to eye. Today things between the two finally came to a head.

“I don’t care that you were her boss first, Banana’s Foster, I am still her boss now. In fact I am your boss too!” Tony yelled at Jane as Darcy walked into the lab. The two scientists were standing in the center of the room not even two feet apart. Bruce sat behind them in his corner and only gave a shrug when Darcy looked to him for an explanation. 

Even though Tony was taller than Jane, the petite woman looked far more menacing as she stuck her finger in his face, “You are not my boss! I am my own boss and Darcy works for me!”

“Look where you are are sweetheart! This Stark Tower and I am Tony Stark! Of course I am your boss!”

Sensing that this argument has already had a few too many rounds Darcy stepped in, “Ok guys, lets calm down. Tony, Jane is right. You are not my nor her boss.” Jane started to look smug and Darcy could tell an 'I told you so was coming’, “Jane, Tony was also right. You are not my boss either. While Tony is not your boss, you live and work in the Tower under a contract with Stark Industries.”

Jane deflated a little bit but Tony looked confused, “Wait a minute Sparky, if neither of us are your boss who is? Bruce?”

With a small smile Bruce said, “Not it. I don’t think that any of us are Darcy’s boss.”

“Good job Bruce, I knew you were the smart one. My only boss is Pepper Potts and technically I am the boss of all of you.”

Bruce nodded like it all made perfect sense, Jane looked a little confused, and Tony looked angry, “YOU are NOT the boss of ME! This is my building and no one is my boss!”

“Please calm down Tony, I don’t want to be your boss. If you can handle eating when you should, sleeping a few hours every night and keeping up on personal hygiene I will stay out of your way and do all your paperwork. Its when you three try to survive on coffee, scotch and pop tarts that I have to step in and be boss lady.”

“We aren’t that bad,” Jane muttered.

“Janie, I found you under your desk asleep with a can of chocolate covered espresso beans at 4:00am a week ago. You are that bad.”

“Ok fine, sometimes we may need a little help,” Tony finally conceded. “I do hate doing paperwork so if you will do it for me I will try and eat every once in a while.”

“Great then everyone get back to work.”

Darcy went over and settled into her desk while the nerds went back to whatever it is that they do. For now everyone was happy.

Pepper watched the scene on her monitor a few floors below. She knew that Darcy would be a good fit but she did not expect anyone to be able to talk down an angry Tony like she just did.


End file.
